


source of warmth

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Vampires, i want to be hugged and be with my gf, they still have cookie names tho, this is also me venting abt things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Sparkling goes to check on his love, who's been asleep for some time.





	source of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> and now for something completely different  
> i've been thinking about these two recently, so please enjoy

"You shouldn’t think too hard about it.”

Sparkling glanced away from the door to his lover’s room. He had always liked how it looked. It had an ancient, ornate feeling to it (considering how old the castle was, he wouldn’t be surprised if this was as old as it looked), colored a dark obsidian with swirly spiral patterns of galaxies and stars carved into its wood. It was lovely, to be sure. But now, in his worried mind, he only saw it as an obstacle, a barrier keeping him from who he loved most.

“You only say that because you’re used to it happening.” He replied, almost in contempt. “He’s your brother, after all. You live with him. You know his habits, good and bad.”

He heard Alchemist give an exhausted sigh behind him, at the bottom of the stairs. “Why should you be so worried then?” she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance, still carefully carrying a vial of green liquid from her experiments a few rooms away. “He always does this, especially around this time of year. He drinks himself into a stupor that lasts a couple days, and then he wakes up fine. Extremely hungover, but fine.”

The bartender couldn’t help but glare at her, especially at how unsympathetic her tone sounded. “How could you _not_ be worried about him?!” he retorted, louder and angrier than he meant to be. He couldn’t really help it. Anxiety was clawing at his guts already, and the fact that his lover’s own _sibling_ seemed only _annoyed_ by the whole ordeal infuriated him.

“Why _should_ I be?!” she snapped back, glaring at Sparkling with the same intensity. “It’s not like he’s going to die from this! He can’t die from anything other than a stake! Alcohol consumption is nothing to him! Vampires don’t die from it!”

“But they can sleep forever.” Sparkling snapped back in turn. “Can’t they?!”

That did the trick. Alchemist’s tense, angry body almost immediately wilted at that remark, and her intelligent, bespectacled eyes glanced away nervously.

She _was_ worried.

Yes, Vampire did this a lot. Sparkling had witnessed it a few times before. Vamp will pass out for a day or two and wake up none the worse for wear (except for the hangover).

But it had been starting to happen less. Sparkling credited it to making his love feel happy and content with his life for once. When they tipsily made out for the first time in the back of the wine display at his bar, he knew he had fallen in love with a very morose individual. But he wanted to help him. Wanted to make him happy. Wanted to show him that the world isn’t all bad.

He thought he was doing a good job at that.

But then one night he found Vampire passed out in a heap at the very bottom of his wine cellar. He had broken in and was surrounded by way more tipped over empty bottles of alcohol than Sparkling was used to anyone having.

He had had a breakdown of some sort. That was the only conclusion Sparkling could come to, at least.

…but if he was suffering so badly, why didn’t Vamp come to him for help? Sparkling had always made a point to remind Vamp that he was loved, that he was always there for him if he needed it.

He couldn’t help feeling betrayed whenever he thought about it.

But he also couldn’t help feeling like he had failed his love.

Did he not say “I love you” enough? Did he not hold his love enough when he needed it, in his darkest times? Did he not let him cry enough into his chest from his late-night bouts of sorrow?

Did he somehow accidentally convince Vamp that he didn’t love him as much as he let on?

But the bartender _did_ love him.

And if he had somehow not done a good job of showing that, he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself.

“Something is bothering him, Alchemist.” He murmured again, turning back to the door. “He needs someone like me to be there with him.”

He heard her sigh in defeat. She really did sound exhausted, even more so than usual. The alchemy used to extend her lifespan in order to catch up with her brother wore down on her severely. The very fact that she went to all the trouble of doing that showed that she _did_ care about her brother, she truly did.

But Sparkling couldn’t help but wonder if she secretly resented Vamp for everything that had happened to their family. Sparkling was vague on the details himself, but he knew for sure that the siblings’ family was thrown into disarray the night Vampire was bitten and turned. Word of his existence had to kept secret to make sure any sort of vampire-killing angry mob didn’t show up at their door.

As far as official records went, the heir of this castle had died in a bizarre murder and has been dead for a long time.

The castle officially went to Alchemist instead, and she was the only one responsible for its upkeep throughout the centuries. While she surely must’ve been happy about that, Sparkling wouldn’t be surprised if she held even just a tiny bit of scorn for Vamp in his condition. Everything would’ve been fine for them if he hadn’t been bitten. Their family wouldn’t have scattered. They would be richer than they already were.

She wouldn’t have been a younger sibling forced to grow up prematurely in order to take care of a brother who was now considered a monster.

“…go to him, then.” She said, resignedly. “Perhaps he would like it if you were to stay with him for a while.”

There was silence for a moment.

“You really are the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.”

Sparkling looked back at her. He couldn’t tell if she was crying from his spot at the top of the stairs, but her voice sounded like it was about to break at any second.

“So…I guess…what I’m meaning to say…is…” she sniffled, starting to retroactively turn back in the direction of her alchemy room. “Thank you. For that.”

She ran off. Sparkling heard her footsteps echo down the hall, before hearing a door slam.

If she wasn’t crying before, she certainly was now, in the privacy of her own room.

Left alone, the bartender heaved a big sigh, and opened the door to his lover’s room.

Crimson carpets, crimson walls, crimson stained glass that shines a rose wine light all around the room when the sun hits it, crimson velvet furniture.

Crimson coffin.

The only thing a vampire insists on having for a bed.

Walking up close to it, Sparkling cautiously opened the coffin. He smiled a little at seeing his love covered up with all five layers of those black velvet and furs he was so infamous for. He curled up as he slept, using all those layers as blankets, insulating all the warmth a chilly vampire like him could have.

It looked surprisingly comfortable in there. Vamp had fashioned it to make it look as much like a bed as possible, covering the hard coffin interior with pink sheets and a goose down pillow dyed crimson.

He looked comfortable too, even more so than usual while he was sleeping. Curled up underneath all those furs and those sheets…

Yet even then, there was a subtle quality to his face that made him looked troubled. Even Sparkling couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. He just sensed a tension in that face, a dim echo of loneliness and despair that caused this slumber.

He wanted more than anything to make it better.

He climbed inside, shutting the coffin lid a little bit once he did. He cradled his love close to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

“Hi, darling…it’s me,” he whispered, leaning his lips close to Vamp’s forehead so he could potentially hear the vibrations in his slumber. “I hope you don’t mind that I lay down with you here for a little while…”

He stroked his bedraggled crimson hair, feeling through all those tangles he found so charming. “I don’t know what happened to make you so sad a few nights ago but…please remember that I’m here for you. That I love you.”

Another kiss, this time on Vamp’s closed eyelid. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to, love…I love you, my little fruity bat…”

Vamp slept on, but in that instant, Sparkling could see the faintest smile cross his exhausted face.

He laughed a little in response, and cuddled up underneath all those layers, laying close to his love.

“Good night, darling…” he murmured, finally. With that, he closed his eyes, and gave in to a soft slumber next to the one he loved with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u liked, thank you very much for reading


End file.
